<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My twins children are fucking sex machines... I LOVE IT!!!!!! by avatarlopes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778319">My twins children are fucking sex machines... I LOVE IT!!!!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarlopes/pseuds/avatarlopes'>avatarlopes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, F/M, I update when I'm able, Impregnation, Incest, Large Cock, Lolicon, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, Vaginal Sex, above best breast milk, daughter dom/mother sub, horny kids, hypnotic dick, kids learning as they go, messed up body proportions, mother has gone to long without good fuck, not really the height of loli, not really the height of shota, nutritional cum, one cock to rule them all, out of control physical growth, really horny kids, son dom of doms, super cum, thirsty mother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarlopes/pseuds/avatarlopes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna is a rich CEO daughter who works in the company her grandfather created, in her nineteenth birthday a friend took advantage of her state and impregnated her with twins. Since they were in her growing she knew they were special. After their birth, however, she quickly realized they were far more than she could bargain for... A son who has pussy destroyer fuck huge breeder cock with balls to match. And a daughter who at nine years old matched her body at her teens and is the only woman that try and keep up with her son... Well,   your grand/daughters/step-daughters would be the hottest girls on earth... Yay?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My twins children are fucking sex machines... I LOVE IT!!!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luna Helen Aveson knew from the moment she was carrying her twins they would be different from all other children that came before them. Luna knew this. She herself had a genetic mutation that her father and mother didn’t blink much. She couldn’t shoot laser beams out her eyes. She couldn’t control metal with her thoughts. She couldn’t even have a slight sixth sense. What she had and made her parents shrug was her mutation, in a world of non-mutants, was hyper-super-mega fertility. She never had the pains of the period because she was always ovulating. Her body also caught the attention of many males. With 32 EE-Cups. And ass that would jiggle with the slightest movement. Thick long legs that drove men wild while she wore her normal 7-inch high heels. Luscious golden hair, that was compared with liquid gold by more than one woman and guy, blue eyes that would sparkle like the fantasy lake on a calm day. Her cute nose and large lips thankfully didn’t cause a lisp. All this was her body at 15 one might wonder how it took another 4 years to get pregnant as her body kept growing. Simple really…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grandfather who named her Luna out of respect for the moon was a Portuguese fallen noble, who lost the gold, jewels, artifacts, etc, who name a fortune out of anything really. Two hands, non-stop work, a few well-placed bribes here and there, a ruthless squashing of competitors with blackmail, scandals, and fake news that made despairing enough to sell them their companies. You know usual rich people stuff. Her grandfather was a mechanical genius, a marketing talent, and a prodigious public relations master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father had basically wanted for nothing as long he was shown worthy. Her grandfather would give certain tasks that seemed to have nothing to do with her father’s request at the time, only for her father to complete and receive what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grandmother didn’t know who she was. He didn’t name her. Just said it was a woman that seduces him while he was beginning his climb to the top, was rejected firmly, got a few drinks in a blank in the night and nine months later he only had her father. Considering her grandfather always wanted to be a father he rose him with his traditional values and morals. Respect is given to all even if you don’t receive it. You may despise a person but common courtesy is obligated by the standards of being common. When you are out of your depth reduce yourself to </span>
  <span>your insignificance. Never step on a stranger’s toes because you might be licking them clean tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grandfather’s values became her father’s and then hers. Her grandfather died in the way he asked his personal bodyguard to do it. Given a lethal dose of morphine so he would die peacefully surrounded by his loved ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quiet burning session… I was seventeen and my body was reaching beyond levels of ridiculousness. On her graduation at 18 with a major in economics, medicine, bioengineering, and fitness training. Along with minors on the related topics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then met Jack. He was average in every way. She likes him. She gave him an opening when she invited him on her nineteenth birthday and he took advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her ovulation never once stopped and she was drunk to tell to put a condom. He thrust 2 minutes and released. His load was pitiful too, she doubts if he did it on any other woman he would never get them pregnant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father and mother, married out of convenience rather than love, sue Jack on charges of rape. He was sent to prison and the last she spoke with her father he was dead by a guy who despised rapists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With some begging to her father, Luna was able to get her children’s paternal grandmother some measure of support given that she had been working 3 jobs to get her son to college. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came the first month of Luna’s pregnancy. Her belly looked 9 weeks pregnant she didn’t understand what the hell was happening. By 9 months her belly was so big her father had brought a mid-wife even though her mother didn’t approve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4 hours of birthing later she had her twins. The boy she had named Darius, Da for his closest, and the girl she had named Adrianne, Ad to her closest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew however they were not normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even after half an hour of being out her Darius cock began to go through puberty. And her daughter the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let them rest in the nursery in their home. The last place her grandfather bought just to spite anyone who thought he couldn’t live his dream. The One, Bel Air. He laughed at those who boldly proclaim he would be selling that house in 5 months. He made a recording laughing saying he still had the house, it was fully paid, and his company was still making him enough income to buy another one!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the master bedroom of their home was retarded. Her father often said her grandfather was mad, she could see it now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she began to note changes in her children. They were growing faster than they reasonably should, she tries to make sure they were not suffering from any lack of stop of certain hormones. And they weren’t they bodies were functioning just as one would expect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But their size caused trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First their height. By 1 year Adrianne was 4’5” and Darius was 5 feet. Their height made giants amount their peers. By 5 Adrianne was the height of 6’4” feet. And Darius was 7 feet. And now they were 9 and they were bigger again. Adrianne was 7’ who would rocket if she tries Luna’s heels. And Darius was 9 feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their muscle mass also developed at an extremely fast rate. Hell! Adrianne could be seen as Miss Universe and Darius a greek god with well his body was made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second thing that caused trouble was Darius’ cock, ball size and girth and Adrianne’s bust-waist-hip ratio, thighs and ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was one day his cock was already 7 inches long, 1.5 inches girth and balls the size of golf balls. Adrianne had already a 34 C-cup, and the formation of a real hourglass figure. Her ass and legs were also something she inherited from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By their 3rd birthday, Darius’ cock was 15 inches soft in length and 4 inches soft girth. Hard it became 21 inches long 8 inches girth with balls the size of tennis balls. Adrianne had a 32 E-Cup and had an hourglass figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At four her attention began to focus on Darius as he began to masturbate. And when he released he did 30 to 50 loads of thick, virile cum. She could see the swimmers if she tried hard enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And needless to say, Adrianne was more than a match for Luna’s teenage year’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say as she was driving home from her work at her grandfather’s company, and under her father’s leadership. Her breasts had increased from 32 EE to a whopping 34 HH-cup size. Her hips were large and thick perfect for childbearing, her thighs fat yet muscled as her feet were in her 8-inch heels if only to try to keep something on children. To make sure not to look far up. She was 6 feet and with them, she would jump to 6’8” somewhat enough to not look too far up to Adrianne’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arrived at The One where she landed her car in the garage and quickly jump to the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t let her children out. They were kids and they would hurt other kids if they played. So she would hire instructors to teach her children everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind jumps back to Darius’ cock. And a heat pooled on her core. She shouldn’t but damn it she WANTED IT!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took out her black lace thong, remove her breasts from her red dress and black lace halter bra as she rubbed her fingers and pinched her nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned not hearing footsteps as Darius caught the scene of his mother masturbating and moaning his name softly under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock became rock hard. Gone his four-year monster cock of 21 inches long soft and 9 inches girth soft and balls the size of big tennis balls. To 26 inches long soft 11 inches girth soft and cantaloupes for balls. And now his cock was 33 inches long 17 inches girth pussy wrecking, breeding monster cock. His balls also seemed to inflate at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AHAH!!” he proclaimed as his mother turned and saw Darius shirtless, and his cock ripped a hole in his pants. “Got you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DARIUS!” she said shocked her son caught her moaning his name and more than that his cock was really getting her more bothered and hot than it should, and smell~ “Darius, wh-what are doing here?!” she tried to keep her voice from failing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came here to get something to eat and I found you doing this!” he said victoriously on something as well incensed “As if it wasn’t enough for you just walk around with Ad showing your bodies, as my pee-pee gets like this you are doing what I do too!” he said as his cock twitched up “And it hurts more!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna should do this, but she couldn’t help it. She needed it. She smiled her best minx smile which was nine years out of practice but still manage to do the job as her son’s cock twitched and got the slightest harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Darius do you know why your pee-pee hurts that much?” she asked knowing her son wouldn’t which would give her an opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noo~,” he said unware of his mother’s scheme as she dropped her minx smile and did a vixen smile as she patted the couch spot next to her. Darius sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see Darius,” she began “Your pee-pee hurts because it needs to let go of something called cum.” he nodded seriously “And cum is vital for making a new life.” his eyes widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can use my cum to make things!” he said excited, his mother shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Darius, your cum can only create people, like you and Adrianne, but for that, it needs something else.” she was teasing him as she played with his monster cock “You need someone like mommy or Adrianne to help make them.” Darius wide his eyes. “Do you want to try it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded vigorously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then follow my lead.” Darius made a mental promise to try his best to do it. His mom then opens her mouth and put his pee-pee in her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moaned as his mommy did slurpy sounds, and cleaned him almost like a vacuum cleaner the cleaners used. She was barely going into half to he decided to help a little. Putting his hands on her head he pushed down as gently as he could. As his mom slurped and tried to get his pee-pee inside her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then pulled back out of breath her eyes glassy as she took out her red dress and help Darius put his fuck huge breeding bitch breaking cock near her drooling, sealed entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Luna tried to begin explain what to do, it would happen because as his cock touch her vaginal entrance something flipped in her son and he slammed it in leaving a good portion out so it could be worshipped by others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darius momMYIIIIII!!!!” she tried to speak but he wouldn’t let the words out. As he pulled back and slammed back in. And he did it fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna breathless moans gave place to screaming pleasure as her son put her in a position where he would slam his full weight down her and her legs dangle helplessly upwards… ’</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mating Press~’</span>
  </em>
  <span> her thoughts gave the name of the position as Darius didn’t stop even though his mother began to cum on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did know he changed their positions again and now she was on her knees as he fucked her from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pace speeds up as he saw fit to warn his mother “Mom I’m going to let out something!” his words were of urgency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother not caring, and fully mind broken and addict to her son cock said “INSIDE!!! CUM INSIDE!!! BREED ME DARIUS MAKE ME YOU BROODMAREEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!” she wasn’t able to finish because Darius did what she asked and finished inside. His cum Luna noted was far more than the last time she saw it. His swimmers also seemed bigger. A full millimetre in size and all towards her unprotected eggs as they slammed inside even though the egg was sealed. She felt 2, 3, 5, 6 swimmers into one of her eggs. 1, 3 to her second and 4 to her last one. She was so fucking full her womb would pop she and her son was still cumming. He seemed to have shot out more than 100 shots of cum. Then he slows down moe 50 till he was empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BIG BRO??!!” Adrianne’s voice was heard as she was on the living room in her birthday suit. Typical for her and him to so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ad~,” he said not all breathless as he pulled out of their mother letting streams of thick, hot, virile cum spew out of his mother cunt. “I and mom were making babies!” he said proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrianne looked at her mother as she giggled and coed with her hand in her belly and Adrianne said “You were making babies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darius knew he had his sister. She loved babies. “Uh uh! Mom said I use my, what did she called it cock, yeah my cock I put inside you I move to make you feel the pleasure I feel pleasure and then I release my cum inside of you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it work on me?” she grinned as Darius made a gesture of kids that translated to doesn’t to try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darius then notices Adrianne was wearing one of their mother’s heeled shoes. This one however was different. It had a platform while showing her feet she walked towards him. A mature man might have questioned how she could sway her hips with the level of a high-class stripper and make a face that would make pro porn stars taking notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darius grabbed her by her fat thighs rose her up lowered her on another couch and rubbed his cock against her pussy. She was drooling more than Luna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gentle position and as he thrust in she brought him low to a passionate lip lock. Their tongues dance around each other like they were made for one another. All the round you thirsted in and pull back pushed back harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Adrianne and Darius felt something change. He slammed back in as deep as possibly could before unleashing the double amount of cum inside of his sister. And Adrianne did indeed possess her mother hyper-super-mega fertility, time 1000, ten eggs each slammed and violated by at least 10 of Darius swimmers. He cum at least 200 times and spent 100 slowing his shots to a halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel so full Da~,” she said as she smiled at Darius. He then noticed had something changed. She looked older. 13 at least. “Da you look older you know~,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darius looked to his mother and she seemed younger. Her breasts were more full. Everything on her seemed more but she looked younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still unconscious so Darius looks back to his sister who giggled and wiggled her hips for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And more he would give.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the twins’ mother recuperated from her cock induced sleep. Darius and Adrianne fucked in any way they could. It got to the point where the night went and came back for 10 days while their mother gained back her senses and they indulged in incestous passion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end. Adrianne had a look at her teenage bimbo body. Her breasts were 68 LL-Cups, her waister was thin, very thin, and her hip was beyond childbearing and into litter bearing. Her thighs and ass were sculpted from the flesh. Soft yet hard to touch. Her lips grew fuller and yet not managing to gain a lisp. She looked like the old man on the history channel said were a fertility goddess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darius however became a conquering virility god. His muscles seemed to bulge without much effort. His cock increased from 33 hard to 40 soft and much more. His abs Adrianne noted were as her, shows said, grind diamonds on them. All in all, they looked perfect. But only one showed domination and the other submissive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would know their rules in their life… That didn’t mean Adrianne and Darius couldn’t have more people join in thanks to his kids.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First-time publishing here so apologies for anything done wrong.</p>
<p>This an Original Work of mine... Pure unadulterated smut each chapter which I'll try my best to give you guys constantly... can't promise tho...</p>
<p>Well, you guys should know how this goes... Comment, Kudos and whatever is left</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>